1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact type tonometer for measuring intraocular pressure of an examinee's eye to be examined by compressing fluid, blowing the compressed fluid against the cornea of the examinee's eye, and detecting a deformed state in the cornea.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a non-contact type tonometer which measures intraocular pressure of an examinee's eye by blowing fluid such as air against the examinee's eye, deforming the cornea of the examinee's eye, and detecting a deformed state of the cornea.
As one of such the non-contact type tonometer, there is proposed a mechanism in which plural measurements are continuously made by changing fluid-blowing conditions for second and subsequent measurements based on measurement data on the intraocular pressure of the examinee's eye, obtained after first measurement in which the fluid was blown under a predetermined condition, so that the fluid at excessive high pressure is prevented from being blown unnecessarily against the examinee's eye. This can reduce disagreement applied to the examinee and obtain measurement results with high reliability.
However, in the first measurement, for example, the fluid-blowing is stopped after a predetermined deformed state of the cornea which can provide intraocular pressure is detected. In this case, the fluid at sufficiently low pressure is not always blown against the examinee's eye.